To The Moon And Back
by stilldreaming57
Summary: Sam thought it was over. He thought he was starting his happily ever after. Never in his life had he been so wrong. **Sequel to "I'll Be There".**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know it has been a while but I've been really busy, sorry. Anyways, I've decided to try a sequel to "I'll be there" and see if you guys like it. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ "I'LL BE THERE" DO NOT READ THIS! If you haven't read my first fanfic then this one will make absolutely no sense. Thanks!**

* * *

"It's been six months." Sam sighed, smiling slightly. "six months since we became a family, six months since… you know."

Sam looked around the table at his friends and family. He and Jules had invited team one and their families to join them for dinner.

"So here's to us." Sam held out his glass.

"To us." Everyone repeated, tapping their glasses together.

"Sam, Jules, have you found child care for when you're at work yet?" Shelly, Wordy's wife, asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

Jules shrugged, "We can't exactly afford it, you know? Plus, that's a year away. We've decided that taylor will start kindergarten a year late."

"Can I start tenth grade a year late?" James asked hopfully, looking up at his parents.

"Keep dreaming." Sam chuckled as James dropped his head and pouted.

"Well, if you ever need help, we are here." Shelly assured her. Jules smiled in thanks.

"All of us are." Sophie, Ed's wife, agreed.

"So have you heard from… _him_ yet?" Spike asked timidly.

Sam frowned and looked at Taylor who looked down. "No… not lately."

"Daddy?" Taylor said quietly, staring at her full plate.

"Yeah?" Sam looked at her, searching for those baby blues he loved.

"Can I be done?" She didn't look at him; instead she poked at her food.

"Taylor, sweetheart, you haven't eaten anything." Jules' eyebrows knit together in concern.

"Not hungry…" The four year old mumbled quietly. She looked from Jules to Sam then to James before getting up and running out of the room, her footsteps heard as they thumped up the stairs lightly.

Sam stood with a frown plastered onto his face. Jules began to stand but he stopped her,

"I'll get her, its fine."

With a grimace jules sat down again and smiled at her guests,

"I'm sorry… We just- just…" Jules began to choke on her tears. They all knew something was up. Taylor wouldn't just run out of the room, she was the most social person any of them had ever met. They all nodded in understanding and spoke comforting words to her but that didn't help ease the worry at all.

* * *

Sam followed his daughter up the stairs and made his way to her room. Quietly pushing the door open he saw her sitting on the floor sobbing.

"Taylor, baby, what's wrong?" He whispered as he sat down next to her. He engulfed her into a giant bear hug and cooed her.

"I- I- I-" She stammered between sobs. She clung tightly to her father's black nylon shirt. Sam rocked her back and forth whispering reassurances in her ear.

"It's okay. I've got you. I'm here… Daddy's here." He promised. Upon feeling the newly wet spot on his shirt he only held her tighter. "Come on, baby, what's wrong."

Taylor sniffled again before breaking down into more tears as she blubbered on,

"D- Da- Daddy!"

"Its okay, Princess, you can tell me." He swayed back and forth again.

"He's back, Daddy." She whispered, looking up at him with glassy eyes. "Uncle Kevin is back."

* * *

**Yeah so please review and tell me what you think! Sorry if it's bad. I kinda lost my vibe. I'm not sure if i'm going to continue but yeah. Review! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Yeah well, as you can see, I've decided to continue. So... read on.**

* * *

Sam stared blankly at his daughter. He couldn't be back. Things were just starting to look up for them. How could this happen?

"Taylor… How do you know?" He asked timidly, he really didn't want to know but he knew he had to find out. Taylor didn't respond she just shook her head.

"Baby, please, it's super important." Sam tried desperately, turning her around on his lap so she was facing him.

"No. I don't wants to get in trouble." She sniffled and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I promise you won't get in trouble." He told her while rubbing small circles on her back.

"Well… You was at work and me and Jimmy was with Mr. Troy and Mrs. Donna." She started. Looking up at him, thumb stuck in her mouth. He was about to lecture the small child about that but decided against it. Instead, he nodded for her to continue.

"Ands a guy camed in and Mr. Troy's friends called him Sam but he wasn't you, Daddy. He was Uncle Kevin." She explained. "He looks like you but he's taller and bigger and he's scarier too."

He gaped at her. How did he not see that the man looked like him before? It was dark, sure. But he should've noticed. If he had noticed maybe Taylor wouldn't have been shot and maybe they would've caught him. "Why would you be in trouble?"

"Everybody always tells me that if I see him to run the other way. But I didn't want to run away because I'm still mad at him for hurting us. Taylor looked down at her pink carpet.

"You talked to… What did he say? What did you say?" Sam asked in alarm.

"Well... I didn't talk to him. But we followed him into the boys locker room:

**_(A/N: ITALICS is what happened and BOLD is what Taylor says to Sam)_**

_Taylor sat on the floor while Troy and Donna were in the work out room. Typically, Team one or Winnie would watch her but Winnie was busy and considering the events of last time Winnie had tried to watch her and work at the same time they needed to find a different alterative since Team One were out on a call. They all agreed that Taylor had to be watched carefully, as do all kids, considering the moment that you take your eyes off them they seem to disappear. Team two gracefully had agreed to watch the youngster. Taylor, once again, was bored. She jumped when Troy smiled and greeted someone standing at the door._

_ "Hey Sam! I thought you were on a call." Troy commented. _

_ "Uh… Yeah, man. I forgot something." Sam replied._

_"Alright, see you later." Troy returned his glance to Taylor. "You didn't even say hi to him, smalls." _

_Taylor looked at him confused, "Said hi to who?"_

_Troy frowned at her, "Your Dad. You know, he just came in to grab something."_

_"That wasn't my Daddy."_

_Troy dropped his water bottle and jumped off the treadmill. "What do you mean he's not your dad?"_

_Taylor looked at him as if saying duh, "He's not my daddy." She only got a glance of him but she knew her daddy when she saw him._

**At firsts I didn't know it was him.**

_Troy's mind immediately went back to what Sam had told him earlier, _

_"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. He hasn't come back yet but we don't want to take any chances." _

_Troy motioned for Donna to join him as the two of them headed towards the locker room. Little did they know Taylor was following closely behind. Taylor saw it and got it before they even noticed it was there. A pink envelope with a golden sticker sealing it closed. In neat cursive on the front it read:_

_Taylor Braddock_

**And I broughted it home. I read it. Cause Uncle Spike showed me how."**

Sam sighed, "Do you still have it?"

Taylor nodded and wiggled out of Sam's strong arms. Slowly standing, Taylor went to her bunk bed and climbed up the ladder. After searching for a second she came back down and handed it to him.

Sam took a deep breath before he opened it, reading to himself:

**_Dearest Taylor,_**

**_ Taylor, firstly I would like to apologize for shooting you but you see, it was necessary. I couldn't have you telling you daddy about me. Although I'm guessing you already have, let's just hope you haven't told him everything. You know that if you do, I'll have to dispose of him as well. I do wish you would come back home to your grandfather and I. Oh, that's right. You may not know yet but Grandpa is out of jail as of… well probably when you read this. Well that's it._**

**_Oh wait! And Sam? Don't bother alerting anyone, it's already done. Remember Taylor, if you tell him about _**it**_, It will only be hurting him more._**

**_See you soon,_**

**_Uncle Kevin _**

Sam felt as if he was going to vomit, quickly standing he picked up Taylor and the two of them flew down the stairs.

"Jules turn on the TV!" He yelled. Upon hearing Sam's call, Jules complied and immediately everyone froze when they heard the news anchor,

"Breaking News: General Edward Braddock has escaped from a federal prison! If anyone sees this man, they are suggested to call police immediately as he is considered an immediate threat and possibly armed. We have new information; authorities from that prison say that he is headed to Toronto in search of a grandchild."

"Crap."

* * *

**Please review! The more you review the faster I will update, since I usually wait to see what people think before starting to write the next chapter! Alright thanks! and if you have suggestions, please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry i took so long to review... You know personal stuff. Anyways, here it is. Hope you enjoy! Leave me some feed back?**

* * *

Sam watched the TV intently as the News anchor says she will update people on the story tonight at ten. Sam looked to his team before shaking his head. He looked to Greg and Ed as he motioned to Shelly, Sophie, Jules, and the kids.

"Upstairs. Now."

They both looked as if they were going to argue but curtly nodded and ushered their family's upstairs Leaving Wordy, Taylor, James, And Spike the inly ones in the living when the chaos started. Without even a moment to think, there was a knock on the door. No one even acknowledged it, far less answered it. The knock soon turned into rushed tap before escalating into an angry pound. Then, the door was shove down and in the door way stood a man. The man had the same blonde hair as Sam as well as the same face. The only noticeable difference was the smirk he wore on his face.

"Taylor! long time no see!" He said, his tone calm. Too calm for Sam's liking. Kevin stepped closer? Reaching out to touch the girl in Sam's arms, only to have him pull back and clutch her tighter.

"Get away." He growled at his look alike.

Kevin jus kept smirking, making Sam want to punch him in the face. Give him some thing to smile about, Sam thought bitterly.

"Taylor you knew it was going to happen eventually. Come on. Lets go." Kevin reached out his hand. Taylor shakes her head, "always doing things the hard way. Seems like you take after your daddy."

In a swift glide, he paced to James and grabbed him by the collar. "Coming now?"

Taylor's eyes widened in panic. She silently motioned for Sam to put her down. Slowly, with tear filled eyes, she made her way towards him.

"I want him too." Kevin pointed to Spike.

"No!" Taylor shouted in protest. But her pleas went unnoticed. Spike quickly obliged and Kevin shoved James toward Sam. Before the trio exited the house Taylor turned to look at her father. Their eyes locked and she pushed up her sleeve to reveal a shiny object circling her wrist.

James' watch.

Sam felt his heart jump. When the first incident occurred they had safety per cautions taken... James' watch wasn't just a watch. Much like Jules', it was also a tracking device.

****

* * *

**pretty please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Okay, so someone asked for the next chapter to be longer and your wish is my command! This chapter will be longer and it's going to be from Spike's point of view but not in first person. That was kind of confusing... :/ ... I'm just going to start writing now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint. Blah blah blah, you know the drill.**

**Warning: Um... Some violence and swearing. If you don't like swearing or violence erm... i recommend you don't read.**

* * *

Spike rubbed his hands together nervously. He'd seen this on TV before. A person gets taken for collateral damage and the captor ends up killing them when they don't need them any longer.

_This is bad, this is bad, THIS IS BAD!_ He screamed in his mind. He felt his palms start to sweat rapidly as his vision started to blur. _ Don't panic Spike. Don't panic. _

He felt small arms wrap around his waist and squeeze gently.

"It's okay, Uncle Spike. We's gonna be okay." Taylor told him confidently.

Spike looked down at the five-year-old, his vision clearing at her soothing words. Taylor looked up at him and smiled softly before curling up to his side. _Click it or ticket. _He thought to himself, noticing neither of them had seat belts on. It was around then that time that he noticed that they were no longer being jostled around in the back of the van. No. The van had stopped completely and it was only a matter of time before- Damn it. The large doors swung open and Kevin stood in front of them smiling sadistically.

"Get out." He grunted before grabbing Spike's arm and pulling him out of the van. Taylor just sat there bottom lip trembling as if she was about to burst into tears. Spike winced as a fat crocodile tear trailed down her cheek, guilt building up at the pit of his stomach.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Kevin urged rather loudly. Taylor continued to sit there until Kevin growled and entered the van after her.

"RUN!" Taylor yelled in a high pitched voice. Spike frowned and started to back up. Too late. Kevin grabbed Taylor by her brown hair and pulled her out of the van. He placed the barrel of his gun on her temple.

"Michelangelo... Run and you can be the one to explain to _Sam_ why his daughters brain is on the pavement." Spike gulped and raised his hands in surrender. Kevin smirked and lowered his weapon. "That's what i thought."

He turned to Taylor, "And you. You are going to pay for that. I wonder how you brother will enjoy it here... Maybe he should join us."

* * *

**Review! Hahaha just kidding. I was going to end it there but i promised this chapter would be longer. So... Continue reading.**

* * *

James paced around the living room of their house as Jules watched him nervously. James started to tug at his brown hair in aspiration. "Goddamn it! What is taking so long?!" He demanded angrily.

Sam and Ed turned around to look at him, instead of scolding him for cussing their eyes filled with sympathy,

"We're trying but Spike built the tracking device. And obviously Spike's not here so we have to figure it out on our own." Ed explained softly. James groaned and sat down on the couch before stomping his feet on the ground like a toddler having a temper tantrum. He stood and raced up the stairs, ignoring the cries for him to come back echoing from the living room. He forced the door to Taylor's room open and sat on the floor. For the first time that night, he began to cry. It started out with silent tears but when Sam entered the room James' attempt to cry silently failed and sobs racked his body. Sam rushed to him and engulfed him in his arms.

"It's okay... Shh.. She's gonna be fine. They're gonna be fine." He coaxed, rubbing small circles on his son's back.

"Its- Its my- my fault!" James' wailed, his breath getting caught in his throat as he hiccuped.

"It's not your fault. I promise it's not your fault." Sam rested his chin on the top of James' head and continued to whisper soothing words to him.

"I'm- I'm supposed to pro- protect her. Cos she's my little sister an- and its my job. And i let him take her. I let him take her... I let him take her!" Another sob racked through his body as tears flowed down his cheeks, soaking Sam's T-Shirt. James' had never been very open to Sam and Jules, he loved them sure but it was a rare occasion when he showed affection. So when James wrapped his arms around Sam's torso, he realized how hurt the boy really was. Sam didn't say anything, he just held him tighter.

"I love you, Dad." James whispered. Sam gaped at him, James had never called him Dad before. He usually called him; Sam, Sammy, Braddock, or Mr. B. Sam smiled and closed his eyes,

"I love you too, James... I love you too."

* * *

_Aw... How sweet._ Edward Braddock thought bitterly, watching the scene before him unfold from his perch in a tree. _Almost makes me wish I had that kind of relationship with Sam... Almost._ The Braddock family was never really your ideal big happy family. It started around when Sam's younger sister died. Edward blamed Sam, although it was hardily his fault, for the accident. That was one of the reasons he had agreed to abduct his own granddaughter... The other being that she knew too much, but not so much for that reason considering he was already a wanted criminal. Edward was convinced that the same thing happened to Amy, Sam's sister, would happen to Taylor; something he didn't want. Don't get me wrong, the General is a cruel man but he still has a heart. That's why he's here now. To save James. Kevin had informed him that James was in danger as well. Although the the older man had his doubts he remembered how Sam seemed to have been trust worthy enough to walk Amy to the park but we all know how well that went. _It has to be done. For your grandson and my nephew._ Kevin had told him. The General chuckled as he observed the pair get up off the floor after several minutes.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." James said softly, almost too soft for him to hear. Sam stood and held out his hand to James, "Do you want me to come with you?"

James shook his head, "I want to be alone right now. Sorry."

Sam nodded in understanding, "Of course, be careful alright?"

James smiled and agreed, exiting the room after Sam.

General Braddock slowly climbed down the tree, how he even managed to get in the tree at his age was a mystery to even himself. He saw James come out the front door. Removing his chloroform filled wash cloth from a plastic bag, he quietly approached the boy.

"Hey." He said, startling the boy enough to get the jump on him.

"Wha-" James was cut off as the washcloth was shoved over his mouth and nose. For a moment he managed to struggle free.

"SAM!" He screamed disparately trying to fight against the man. General Braddock was very strong for his age.

"Shut up, it's for your own good!" The General growled and slammed his grandson's head against the wall. The man felt a pang of guilt as the boy went limp in his arms.

"James?" Sam's voice rang out in the darkness but the pair were already headed towards the black car. He spotted them and jumped over the balcony railing chasing after them.

"STOP!" He yelled as if the man was going to obey his command. Too late. The car sped away, the squeaking of tiers heard.

_Licence plate- 123 - ABC _**(A/N: I know unrealistic but its a story)**

"Damn it!" He screamed and kicked the nearest rock into the street. "Now they're both gone."

* * *

Taylor and Spike sat on the floor silently when the door opened and a body was thrown in. Kevin stepped in and chuckled evilly at the two,

"I told you Taylor. Now, don't you regret your pathetic attempt at an escape?" He smirked.

Spike looked at the man in disbelief, "What's wrong with you?"

"Would you like a list?" He retorted and kicked James' limp body. "At least now you two have some more company. Three's a party!"

With that he exited the room, his laugh heard even with the door closed. Taylor ran to her brother and rolled him over before hugging him close to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. James... Wake up please." Her sobs echoed throughout the empty room. Spike leaned against the wall, letting the guilt in his stomach settle, only one question on his mind.

_Now what?_

* * *

**Okay, i was reading this other fanfic where the author did this thing where you (the reader) comments the name of the character they want to hear more on and each review is worth 200 words! So... I'm going to try that!**

**So here's how it goes: You review and say the name of the character you want me to write about and I will write 200 words on them, okay? Alrighty, thanks! Have a nice day! Bye! :D**


End file.
